


Changeling

by Kalael



Series: Hold your hand 'til the colors fade [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/pseuds/Kalael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He screams himself hoarse, no longer fighting the nurses, and they slide to the floor with him as his knees give out.</p><p>It’s silent except for the sound of a crying baby in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeling

Her hand goes limp in his own. He feels her strength leaving her body, watches her breaths grow weaker and weaker. His fingers grow tighter around her own and he can hear himself screaming as the doctors push him out of the way. It takes two of the male nurses to hold him back while they do what they can, but once the monitor flat-lines it doesn’t spike again. He screams himself hoarse, no longer fighting the nurses, and they slide to the floor with him as his knees give out.

It’s silent except for the sound of a crying baby in the next room.

“We need to remove him from the room, get him some water.” The nurses clamor to do as they’re told, eager to leave the room, but he resists their efforts to pull him off the ground.

“Where is my son?” Kozmotis asks. His voice breaks as he tries to stand, failing to do so and ending up in a chair pushed forward by a nurse. “I want to see my son.” They take him to the nursery, where his child is being watched over by the doctor on duty. He is very small and pale, ill from being carried by a too-frail mother. The nameplate is empty, the shock from earlier making it impossible to give the doctors the name Kozmotis and his wife had picked out.

“Would you like to…” The doctor on duty gestures to the nameplate and Kozmotis nods, unable to find his voice to speak. She hands him a pen and with a shaky hand he writes down the name of his son.

Jackson Pitchiner.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA that time I had grand plans to utterly destroy the Hot Dad AU by making it a horrific incestuous disaster, but only managed to get this far with it before life happened.


End file.
